Plates of this type do not have a not particularly rigid form, and generally have a surface area greater than that of the hand, are used for aquatic activities. These plates are attached to the user's hands by elastic straps. These plates or pallets make it possible for the swimmer to have better support in water.
For this purpose, different manufacturers have attempted to optimize the shapes and dimensions of the plates. These prior art palm plates do not make it possible to have an analysis of different parameters such as the better motive path for the arms or the number of cycles made by the arms.
To carry out this analysis it is necessary to turn to an assistant who will make the count within a given time measured with a stopwatch. As far as the measure of the force exerted by the palm plates in water and that of the muscular work performed is concerned, the user can only trust his own estimations, using current mechanisms.